Rasper Hawkborne
Early Life Born as an orphan in Easterton in year 1964 AL, Rasper has little knowledge of his true parents, save for his surname, Hawkborne. Raised in the Bumblepot Orphanage (with Katrina Abby) during the last of the long winter years, he and several of his fellow orphans took up work for the Black Arrow Syndicate as runners, delivering goods and exchanging money throughout the city. As he grew older, Rasper raised in the ranks. By seventeen he became a soldier for the Black Arrows, performing an assortment of criminal deeds. At the age of thirty-five he was officially named Bartow Thallamus' head bodyguard, a position he kept until the successful coup lead by Garais Fletcher in year 2004 AL left Rasper as the sole survivor of the old syndicate. Escaping Easterton, Rasper traveled east, where he made his way as a tradesman and hired thug throughout the towns along the Fanged Coast. THRESHOLD Big Trouble in Little Bullybog In the small town of Zirathane Rasper was hired for the price of 1 gold goat per day by Christine Demarin to assist her confronting the mayor about the thugs in the woods and the diverted water. When Mayor Priss was revealed to be a Bullywug, Rasper fought the imposters with a candelabra stolen from the entryway. Joining the party in confronting the Bullywug Queen about the imposters, Rasper helped Christine negotiate a deal to split the water between the two cities. Hadock and the ProcurerCategory:CharactersCategory:Player Characters Rasper continued under Christine's employment through the town of Hadock on Christine's way to Easterton. While building a stone wall, he was attacked by an axiomatic bounty-hunter from the Plane of Law, known as the Procurer, who had been hired by an unknown master. After nearly losing his life, he was saved by a one-two punch of Jaime Something's illusion magic, and Vel's Shatter spell. During the town's celebration of their new guests, he faced Franklin Willet in a drinking contest. He fought against the Ogres during the following day's attack. Bliss and Easterton Later on, the Party stumbled upon a Bliss factory in Deepwood Hovel run by the Black Arrow Syndicate. Rasper was visibly shaken at the discovery, urging the party to leave as quickly as possible, and asking Jaime to disguise his face for the remainder of their journey. Once in Easterton again, Rasper tried to keep a low profile, hoping to remain undetected in his former home. He was present with Christine when she met with Damian Easter and stayed in the Roost, helping himself to copious amounts of Griffinrose Red wine. After Vel raised suspicions of Sylvia Silversheen, Rasper took the party to visit a childhood friend and loyal ally, a brothel madam named Katrina, who used her girls as a network of spies to give Rasper and the others the secret location of Sylvia's base, as well as returning Rasper's Special Weapon to him, with which to kill Garais. Rasper and the party traveled to the Vineman wine shop, which was actually a front for a major Bliss production. Turned giant by Vel, Rasper plowed through the guards and helped defeat Sylvia and destroyed the Bliss house.